Haunted Mansion
by Mlle Hana
Summary: Aomine, Momoi et Kuroko se retrouvent dans une maison hantée bien étrange... Que se cache-t-il derrière ses visions d'horreurs plus vraies que nature ?
1. Partie 1

Aomine soupira.

Il se demandait ce qui avait bien put se passer dans le cerveau de ce crétin psychopathe de Seijuro…

Il grimaça en sentant les ongles de Momoi s'enfoncer dans son bras

-J'ai peur Dai-chan, gémit-elle.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, se décoiffant au passage.

La porte d'entrée grinça longuement, le brun sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Putain ! C'était plutôt flippant ! Et ce n'était sûrement pas Momoi qui allait l'aider…

- Bienvenue dans la maison hantée Rakuzan… scanda une voix désincarnée.

La rose émit un hurlement strident en sentant quelque chose lui frôler les cheveux.

-Gomen, Momoi-san.

L'intéressée, des larmes pleins les yeux, sauta au coup du nouvel arrivant

-Tetsu-kun ! Tu m'as fait tellement peur, sanglota-t-elle

Daiki se massa énergiquement le bras, pour tenter de rétablir sa circulation sanguine.

-Tetsu, marmonna-t-il de façon bourru

Le bleu le fixa quelques instants de son air blasé habituel.

-On y va… ? déclara-t-il finalement.

Les trois amis se mirent donc en route.

Momoi, qui s'était raccroché au bras d'Aomine, tremblait légèrement devant l'ambiance glauque et l'atmosphère pesante de la première pièce.

-Tetsu-kun… Est-ce que tu as le plan de la Maison hantée… ? Dai-chan ne l'a pas pris à l'entrée.

Le bleu sortit le précieux papier d'une de ses poches intérieures. Bizarre, remarqua Daiki, depuis quand Tetsu portait-il de long manteau comme celui-ci… ?

Satsuki gémit de désespoir.

-Encore 5 pièces avant la fin, c'est trop long, je vais mourir… souffla-t-elle

Kuroko tressauta légèrement en entendant la fin de la phrase de Momoi.

Aomine fronça les sourcils.

-Arrêtes de dire des âneries, Satsuki.

La porte derrière eux claqua alors violemment et le peu de lumière qu'apportait une lampe allogène s'évanouit.

La rose hurla de terreur en se collant contre le grand brun. Dans l'obscurité, la présence de Kuroko était encore plus insignifiante.

-Tetsu ? appela Aomine. Tetsu, t'es où ?

Le silence répondit à sa question, la lumière se ralluma pendant un millième de seconde, permettant cependant à nos deux antagonistes d'apercevoir l'essentiel de la scène macabre autour d'eux : Kuroko avait disparu, et des cadavres horriblement mutilés jonchaient le sol tout autour d'eux.

La lumière se ralluma une seconde fois, définitivement.

Satsuki, le visage plein de larmes, poussa un cri en voyant le message sanglant écrit sur le mur.

**Que vos corps reposent dans cette demeure à tout jamais.**

Elle commençait à faire une sérieuse crise d'angoisse.

Aomine déglutit en la tirant par le bras vers la prochaine pièce.

Merde, ça commençait à lui foutre la frousse tout ce bordel. Où était passé Tetsu ? Était-ce des vrais cadavres dans la pièce précédente ? Bien sûr que non… Ce n'était qu'une attraction pour touristes… Mais quelque chose clochait… Ces cadavres étaient vraiment troublant de réalité, et le message écrit avec du sang… Aomine avait déjà utilisé du faux sang pour des déguisements d'Halloween étant enfant, et il savait parfaitement à quoi ça ressemblait.

Le message avait été écrit avec du vrai sang. Du vrai sang. Du vrai sang.

Son cerveau mit quelques secondes a tilter. Des cadavres et un message écrit avec du vrai sang, en plus de la disparition de Tetsu, c'était quoi ce bordel ? C'était quoi cette maison hantée ?

S'il s'en sortait vivant, il se promit d'aller voir Akashi pour le buter, définitivement.

Mais sa première mission serait de protéger Satsuki, qui tremblait de tout son corps contre lui…

Cinq autres pièces avait-elle dit ? Bien, il relevait le défi. Il allait réussir à s'en sortir vivant, et Momoi aussi. S'il réussissait à retrouver Tetsu en un seul morceau, ce serait parfait.

Il resserra légèrement son étreinte autour de la taille de la rose, et pénétra avec douceur dans la seconde pièce.

Un cimetière.

Un cimetière à l'intérieur d'une maison hantée.

Les pierres tombales étaient d'époques, où alors reproduites par un excellent artisan. Le brun se pencha légèrement sur une pour voir la date inscrite dessus.

La poussière et la terre recouvraient une grande partie de l'inscription. Il frotta énergiquement dessus avec sa main libre, tandis que Satsuki serrait l'autre avec force.

-Dai-chan… souffla-t-elle

L'intéressé claqua de la langue impatiemment.

-Attends deux secondes, Satsuki… grogna-t-il en récurant la pierre avec un peu plus de force.

Il entendit un léger craquement provenir du sol, il fronça les sourcils, espérant n'avoir rien endommagé.

-Jeune homme, ne cassez pas ma tombe je vous prie, demanda une voix chevrotante.

-Dai-chan, souffla la rose, dans un souffle digne d'une mourante.

-Attends, je t'ai dit, souffla-t-il, agacé.

Il se redressa en voyant enfin les chiffres apparaître.

1823-1889

Il fronça les sourcils, et se retourna.

-Voilà monsieur, désolé du déran-

Il écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Une bonne vingtaine de… Mort-vivants ? Zombies ? Il n'aurait su comment les appeler… se tenait devant lui.

L'un deux, sûrement celui qui lui avait adressé la parole, tenait Momoi dans ses bras.

Celle-ci, entourée de créatures de la nuit décharnées, à la peau putride et rongée par endroits, suffoquait, en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le cri qui naissait dans sa gorge fut étouffé par un tremblement visible qui la traversa des pieds à la tête.

-Dai-chan… souffla-t-elle, la voix rauque.

Le zombie eut alors un sourire malsain, laissant apparaître ses dents pourries, noires ou manquantes. Il fit glisser un de ses doigts, à l'ongle long et jauni, le long du cou pâle de la rose.

Aomine, devant ce spectacle révulsant, eut un haut le coeur. Lui qui venait de se promettre de protéger Momoi, la voilà entre les mains de mort-vivants…

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse, se tournant légèrement vers la porte, tentant d'évaluer la distance à parcourir s'il parvenait à récupérer Satsuki.

Le zombie eut un petit rire grinçant, à glacer le sang, puis il claqua des doigts.

Aussitôt, Daiki eut l'occasion d'assister à l'événement dont Momoi avait tenté de le prévenir auparavant.

Des raclements et tremblements provenant des entrailles de la Terre se firent ressentir. Les secousses déstabilisèrent le brun qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il vit alors la terre se creuser près des quelques tombes contenant encore _quelque chose._

Rien d'étonnant jusque là, à part le fait qu'Aomine n'avait jamais vu la terre se creuser de l'intérieur.

Il eut la nausée en voyant quelques mains décharnées sortir du sol. Elles tapotaient en tournant autour d'elle même, cherchant une prise pour faire sortir leurs corps.

Daiki décida de ne pas attendre la fin de ce spectacle, et se releva prestement. Il chercha quelques secondes son équilibre avant de courir vers le groupe de zombies.

Les créatures, surprises, ne s'attendant pas à une attaque directe, ne répliquèrent pas immédiatement.

Aomine eut donc le loisir de se saisir de la rose, qui hurlait comme une forcenée qu'on la lâche, et de commencer son périple vers la porte.

Néanmoins, il avait à peine fait quelques pas que les mort-vivants, et leurs nouvelles recrues, se mirent à sa poursuite.

Hors, ils n'étaient pas dans une de ses séries où les zombies allaient aussi vite que des escargots, non, ces zombies là se déplaçaient à vitesse humaine, et d'après le brun certains avaient dû être de sacrés athlètes… !

Il grogna en accélérant encore, puisant toute sa force dans ses jambes, se penchant en avant pour augmenter sa vitesse. Momoi n'était pas grosse, mais elle restait un poids qui le ralentissait.

Les zombies étaient, logiquement, plus rapides que lui.

Il sentit le souffle de ce salopard, celui qui avait la rose dans ses bras, contre sa nuque.

Aomine hurla sous l'effort de son accélération, et lança un puissant coup de coude contre son poursuivant.

Il entendit le son matte d'une partie du corps tombant à terre.

« Faites que ce soit la tête, faites que ce soit la tête » pria-t-il rapidement.

Une main frôla son mollet, une autre tira sur une mèche de cheveux.

Satsuki hurla en regardant par dessus l'épaule du brun.

-Lâchez-le, bande de psychopathes réincarnés ! S'égosilla-t-elle en frappant de toutes ses forces les assaillants du jeune homme.

Mais de toute évidence, ils se faisaient rattraper. Un râle retentit juste à côté de Daiki, qui tourna légèrement la tête vers le côté et hurla en voyant le visage déchiqueté d'un de ses poursuivants.

Momoi enfouit sa tête dans le cou du brun en voyant la tête du mort-vivant.

Aomine fixa la porte de toutes ses forces.

_Plus que quelques pas, c'est bientôt fini, plus que quelques pas ! _Se morigéna-t-il

Il souffla et, il ne saura jamais comment, continua d'accélérer.

Les jambes en feu, comme des ailes dans le dos, il continua de courir, voyant la précieuse porte se rapprocher de plus en plus.

Il replaça la rose plus confortablement, et sauta violemment contre le battant de la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée.

Il se réceptionna sans trop de difficultés, et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Momoi descendit doucement des bras du brun et souffla en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, la tête vers le sol.

-On la fait, rit-elle. Merci pour tout, Dai-chan, j'ai cru que tu allais me laisser toute seule…

Au moment où l'intéressé allait répondre, un choc puissant fit trembler la porte. Un horrible crissement se fit entendre, puis comme un bruit de déchirement.

Les deux amis sursautèrent.

Aomine poussa la rose dans son dos, puis un second choc se fit entendre, plus puissant encore.

Satsuki trembla en hoquetant.

-Ce ne sera donc jamais fini… ? sanglota-t-elle, passant du rire aux larmes.

Daiki se retourna dans tous les sens, cherchant un moyen de barricader la porte des zombies.

Il trouva une clé sur un petit guéridon, et se jeta dessus.

Il enfonça rapidement le petit objet dans la serrure. Un ongle passa à travers le bois de la porte, faisant hurler la rose. Le doigt moisi et verdâtre commença à fouiller dans les airs une présence humaine. Le brun se baissa précautionneusement, pour ne pas se faire repérer, puis tourna une dernière fois la clé dans la serrure.

Aussitôt, deux barres de fer sortirent du mur, barricadant solidement la porte contre les zombies. Mais empêchant également un quelconque moyen de sortie pour nos deux antagonistes.


	2. Partie 2

Aomine soupira de soulagement, les zombies étaient loin derrière lui.

Il se retourna lentement pour découvrir la nature de la nouvelle pièce.

Et se figea.

Une chambre d'enfant, de petite fille plus précisément.

Il fronça les sourcils, en quoi une chambre de fillette pouvait être effrayante ?

Le brun sentit la prise de Momoi se resserrer contre son bras, il la regarda, étonné de sa réaction.

La jeune fille fixait un point en hauteur, la lèvre tremblante et livide comme jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda le brun, soucieux, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle fixait avec tant d'intensité.

La rose déglutit difficilement et se tourna rapidement vers Daiki.

-Les poupées, murmura-t-elle, je déteste les poupées…

Le brun eut un sourire goguenard.

-En quoi les poupées sont effrayantes ? Ricana-t-il, en regardant les poupées de porcelaine perchées sur une étagère.

Un flash de lumière aveugla les deux amis un court instant, quand la luminosité revînt à la normale, Aomine remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose avait changé.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, agacé de sentir quelque chose lui échapper.

-Les poupées, souffla Momoi, les poupées… Elles ont bougé, elles se sont rapprochées !

Elle gémit de terreur en se cachant à moitié derrière le grand brun.

Il rit doucement.

-Arrêtes de délirer, Satsuki, les poupées sont des objets, ça ne bouge pas… Allez viens, on se taille d'ici…

La rose le retînt par la manche. Daiki écarquilla les yeux en la voyant à deux doigts de la crise de nerfs.

-Je te dis que les poupées ont bougé ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Un nouveau flash de lumière, rouge cette fois.

Aomine regarda attentivement les poupées cette fois-ci.

Il hoqueta en se rendant compte que la rose avait raison.

Les poupées n'étaient plus sur l'étagère, elle étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la pièce, notamment une charmante petite poupée aux anglaises blondes parfaites et aux grands yeux verts qui semblait les fixer, sur une table juste en face d'eux.

Le brun déglutit, il fallait bien avouer que cette saloperie de jouet n'était pas franchement rassurante…

-On se taille, j'ai dit ! S'exclama le brun.

Il entraîna Momoi dans son sillage, renversant plusieurs bibelots dans sa course vers la porte.

La jeune fille prit, pour la première fois de la visite, les devants.

Elle attrapa la petite poignée, de porcelaine également, et la tourna de toutes ses forces.

La porte ne s'ouvrit pas.

Momoi gémit d'angoisse en tirant plus violemment sur la porta, elle s'y arcbouta même.

Rien.

Aomine la poussa et s'y attela également.

Sans succès.

Un rire cristallin retentit dans leurs dos.

Nouveau flash de lumière.

Le brun se retourna vivement, et écarquilla les yeux.

Bordel, Momoi avait une des poupées dans les bras. La petite blonde justement.

-S-satsuki, balance ce truc immonde, faut qu'on trouve un pied-de-biche ou un machin dans le genre pour forcer la porte…

La rose avait une tête… étrange. Le regard vide, un léger sourire aux lèvres, d'autant plus étrange qu'elle avait une peur bleue des poupées…

-_Aomine Daiki_… siffla-t-elle

_Oh putain…_ pensa le brun

Il souffla, et s'approcha lentement de Satsuki.

-Eh, l'appela-t-il, lâches ce truc…

Momoi sourit doucement et sortit une petite clé en argent de nulle part.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda-t-elle, le regard exorbité.

Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que la jeune fille avait une légère teinte émeraude dans le regard…

-Ouais, passe-moi ça, faut qu'on dégage de là !

La jeune fille eut un nouveau rire, moins enfantin cette fois, plus… perturbant. Le genre de rire qu'une personne normale ne ferait pas.

Un nouveau flash de lumière.

Momoi était assise sur une petite chaise en bois blanc, un napperon en dentelle dégoulinant de rouge sur les genoux.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, tentant de repérer d'où provenait le sang.

Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la poupée blonde, une aiguille de couture à la main, en train de lacérer lentement les poignets de la rose.

-Bordel ! S'écria-t-il en s'élançant vers son amie.

Sauf qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement par terre.

Momoi éclata de rire, et se leva doucement, laissant tomber le napperon au sol, salissant de rouge sombre le tapis de couleur crème.

Le brun se débattit, et jura en se rendant compte qu'il était immobilisé au sol par ces saloperies de jouets.

Comment de stupides poupées pouvaient le battre, lui le Grand Aomine Daiki ? Impensable.

Son égo reprenant le dessus, il continua de se débattre.

Il entendit à nouveau le rire flippant de Satsuki.

-Putain, Satsuki ! Aides-moi ! Je te rappelle que t'aimes pas les poupées, aides-moi et lâche cette saloperie ! hurla-t-il.

Il glapit en sentant une douleur sourde dans ses poignets. Cette connasse de poupée blonde enfonçait minutieusement son aiguille de merde dans son bras.

-Lâches-moi ! gronda-t-il.

Il se débattit encore, tentant désespérément de faire lâcher prise ses assaillants.

L'aiguille s'enfonça plus profondément dans ses veines. Et il devînt livide.

Il se crispa sous la douleur, il devait y avoir des trucs pas nets sur cette aiguille.

Il tenta de réfléchir, la douleur annihilant ses sens, et crevant dans l'oeuf ses tentatives de raisonnement.

Le brun serra les dents et ferma les yeux, tentant de se concentrer sur un moyen de s'en sortir…

Il fallait d'abord qu'il détruise le cerveau de l'affaire. La poupée blonde, sans aucun doute.

Ensuite, il récupérait la clé et Satsuki. Puis il se barrait.

Les autres poupées, n'ayant plus de chef, ne devraient pas le poursuivre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira, cette situation était vraiment ridiculement horrible. Il sentait que, s'il survivait, il allait faire de beaux rêves… peuplés de cadavres, de zombies, et de poupées possédées…

Aomine hurla en sentant quelque chose de plus… dangereux qu'une aiguille en tout cas, lui lacérer la main. La douleur était insoutenable, il avait l'impression que son bras était en train de brûler dans les flammes des Enfers.

Il eut un dernier réflexe de survie, et sursauta de tout son corps. Il sentit la plupart des poupées tomber au sol, tandis que d'autres s'accrochaient tant bien que mal dans son dos. Il rugit en se redressant.

Il faillit tomber dans les pommes à la vue de son bras droit : il se résumait à une masse de chair sanguinolente. Daiki eut un haut-le-coeur et remarqua soudain la poupée aux yeux verts, tranquillement installée dans les bras de Momoi. Celle-ci était dans une position de défense, comme si elle souhaitait protéger ce jouet démoniaque…

-Satsuki, déconnes pas… Passes-moi la clé.

Elle fronça les sourcils, son regard était toujours aussi absent, une pointe de vert s'y était ajoutée, ça se voyait encore mieux.

Un souffle, semblant provenir de la poupée, se fit entendre.

La rose écarquilla les yeux, puis acquiesça.

Un nouveau flash de lumière, vert cette fois.

Aomine tomba à nouveau au sol, il hurla en sentant son bras rencontrer brutalement le parquet ciré.

Les doigts de Momoi se resserrèrent autour de son cou.

Elle le surplomba, et s'humecta lentement les lèvres.

-Gomen, Dai-chan, je n'ai pas le choix, sourit-elle, ses yeux semblant briller d'un éclat émeraude.

L'intéressé suffoqua sous le manque d'air, et réalisa que plus il laissait passer de temps, plus la poupée prenait possession du corps de Satsuki.

Il jura faiblement, commençant à apercevoir des tâches blanches dans son champ de vision.

Le brun ne pouvait pas blesser Momoi, mais il ne voulait pas mourir, surtout pas assassiné par elle.

Il se redressa au prix d'efforts incommensurables et la repoussa violemment en arrière, la rose retomba sur les fesses, le choc semblait lui avoir fait quelque peu reprendre ses esprits.

Elle regarda la petite clé qu'elle avait toujours dans la main, puis Aomine.

Le brun, qui tremblait de tout son corps, poussa un cri en voyant cette saloperie blonde sauter sur la jeune fille.

Il s'avança rapidement, son bras replié le long de son corps, et attrapa à une main le jouet.

Il le lança de toute ses forces contre le mur, la tête éclata en milles morceaux, laissant apercevoir un petit tas de porcelaine, quelques mèches blondes. Un œil en verre, de couleur émeraude roula même jusqu'au pied de Daiki.

Celui-ci eut un déclic, et écrasa violemment le globe. Il avança ensuite vers le reste du corps de la poupée, qui bougeait toujours faiblement, et le frappa avec force.

Il réduit son corps en morceau, retirant une immense satisfaction de sa violence.

Il cracha ensuite sur les restes du jouet démoniaque puis regarda autour de lui, son bras ensanglanté toujours replié sur lui-même.

Momoi, toute tremblante, était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les autres poupées, n'ayant plus de chef, étaient mollement retombées sur le sol.

Aomine soupira en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Putain, il détestait vraiment les poupées, il comprenait Satsuki maintenant…

Il se retourna d'ailleurs vers elle, toujours en boule au centre de la pièce.

-Satsuki… souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Elle sanglotait, profondément choquée par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister, de participer même.

Elle releva lentement la tête, le brun fut rassurer de ne plus voir que du rose dans ses iris.

-Ça va aller Satsuki, donnes-moi la clé maintenant… On se taille.

Elle secoua la tête, et s'expliqua.

-J'ai été possédé Dai-chan, je suis faible… J'ai eu tellement peur… J'ai essayé de te tuer ! _De te tuer !_

Il soupira et souleva lentement son poignet pour voir ses blessures.

-C'était pas toi, du calme… On se sépare pas, ok ? C'est toujours ce qu'ils font dans les films d'horreur… Après on se demande pourquoi ça finit mal… sourit-il

La rose rit faiblement devant cette touche d'humour.

-La clé, demanda finalement le brun.

Elle acquiesça et lui tendit le petit objet.

Avant qu'Aomine ne se lève, la jeune fille l'arrêta.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi ?

Momoi se mordilla la lèvre, inquiète.

-Ton bras… Laisses moi le soigner.

Le brun sourit et souleva mollement son bras, comme celui d'une poupée de chiffon.

-Ce truc ? Demanda-t-il en souriant

Momoi fronça les sourcils.

-Ne plaisantes pas avec ça… Ça va s'infecter, on ne voit même plus la peau…

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse du brun et déchira un morceau de son t-shirt, déjà léger.

Le brun détourna le regard, se surprenant à rougir.

La rose, loin de ces états d'âmes, banda efficacement le bras droit du jeune homme.

-Voilà, souffla-t-elle en se levant.

Le brun l'imita puis alla directement ouvrir la porte suivante.

Il fronça les sourcils en voyant un simple couloir, large mais simple.

Il se tourna vers la rose.

-En quoi c'est sensé faire peur ? Demanda-t-il en posant un pied sur le sol.

À ce moment même, un mécanisme se mit en marche, le rouage semblaient tourner à travers les murs, et des pics sortirent lentement du mur et du sol.

-Putain, souffla-t-il, figé dans son mouvement, je croyais qu'on voyait ça que dans les films…

**Bienvenue dans ton pire cauchemar, Aomine Daiki**

Il faut savoir que je **déteste **les poupées, je les hais de toute mon âme… Ya rien de plus flippant (à part les clowns peut-être xD) Mais, bizarrement, écrire dessus ne m'a pas fait peur ^^

Voilà la deuxième partie de mon histoire pour Halloween (un peu en avance u_u)

Je pense qu'il y aura encore une ou deux parties, pas plus ^^

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	3. Partie 3

Aomine ferma les yeux quelques secondes, ses pieds toujours entre deux pics de la taille de sa tête.

-Bordel, souffla-t-il

Momoi, toujours dans son dos, descendit également la petite marche qui permettait d'accéder à cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à une salle de torture qu'à autre chose.

La jeune fille regarda minutieusement autour d'elle, cherchant du regard un détail qui pourrait peut être les sauver.

Elle prit une mine dégoutée et désigna du doigt le mur de gauche à son partenaire.

-Dai-chan, regarde il y a un bras accroché à ce pic, là-bas…

Le brun eut un énième haut-le-coeur, il n'était pas sûr que de visiter cette maison hantée avait été un bonne idée… Il repensa un instant à Tetsu, qui été toujours porté disparu.

Il soupira et détourna le regard… Pour retomber sur un autre membre arraché.

Aomine tira la langue puis regarda la grande horloge au dessus de la porte.

Il fronça les sourcils, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire… Il était rentré dans le bâtiment à 20h… L'horloge indiquait 00:10

Momoi suivit le regard de son acolyte et poussa un petit cri, comprenant plus rapidement que ce dernier.

00:08

-Dai-chan, il y a un compte à rebours ! hurla-t-elle.

Ce dernier sursauta et prit la main de la rose, se déplaçant prudemment entre les pics.

00:05

Il tenta d'accélérer le pas, mais c'était impossible, car trop risqué. Les pics au sol étaient trop rapprochés, il ne voulait pas blesser Satsuki, et s'il pouvait sortir d'ici avec ses deux jambes valides, ce serait quand même plus pratique…

00:02

La rose commençait sérieusement à paniquer, la distance à parcourir était beaucoup trop grande pour qu'ils arrivent à la porte dans les temps.

00:00

Dans un grincement épouvantable, les murs se décalèrent de quelques centimètres.

Puis se stoppèrent. Aomine souffla de soulagement, finalement la machinerie devait bien être trop ancienne pour fonctionner correctement.

Les murs se décalèrent cette fois de plusieurs mètres.

Momoi hurla.

Le brun, qui s'était arrêté sous le coup du soulagement, reprit sa route au pas de cours, traînant toujours la rose derrière lui.

Les murs se rapprochaient de façon continue à présent, à une vitesse tout à fait respectable pour une « vieille machinerie ».

Aomine eut un sacré coup de pression, il réalisa vite qu'ils n'attendraient jamais la porte à ce rythme.

Un des pic du mur de gauche partit alors dans sa direction, et manqua son visage de peu. Le jeune homme sursauta violemment, Momoi, ne s'attendant pas à ce mouvement, faillit finir embrochée sur un des pics.

D'autres de ses armes partirent alors à intervalles réguliers dans la direction des deux seules cibles vivantes de la pièce.

L'assemblage de ces 3 menaces, les pics au sol, les murs qui se rapprochaient et les vols planés de ces satanés objets, réduisait considérablement les capacités de réflexion de Satsuki et de Daiki.

Le brun, voulant tout de même protéger la rose, la porta dans ses bras à nouveau, et tenta de courir sans se blesser.

Il se baissa, et esquiva, à de nombreuses reprises les pics volants. Plusieurs passèrent à seulement quelques centimètres de son corps ou de son visage.

Un pic l'écorcha près de l'oeil, sans toucher cette partie sensible heureusement.

Momoi, la tête contre le torse du jeune homme, préférait ne pas regarder la scène.

La pression augmenta considérablement dans la pièce, les missiles était lancés de plus en plus fréquemment, et les murs toucheraient bientôt nos deux antagonistes.

Aomine était mort de fatigue, son bras le faisait souffrir comme pas possible, d'autant plus qu'il portait Momoi.

Un pic lui toucha le mollet, tranchant quelques couches d'épiderme. Il hurla sous la douleur fulgurante, comme une flèche de douleur partant précisément de l'impact, traversant toute sa jambe, jusqu'au cerveau. Il baissa la tête en grimaçant, il fallait qu'il continue.

Les murs, et leurs pics, n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres à présent, les ongles de la rose s'enfonçaient profondément dans son cou.

Il trébucha, et failli tomber pile sur une des pointes.

Il s'écorcha les mains, mais parvînt à préserver la jeune fille. Un des pics accroché au mur le frôla.

Il hurla en se relevant précipitamment, il couru plus vite encore que dans la salle des zombies.

Il trébucha à nouveau contre un des pieux du sol tandis qu'un de ceux du mur s'accrochait à son t-shirt.

Le jeune homme jura et continua d'avancer.

Satsuki avait commencé à trembler. Elle lâcha soudainement Aomine et commença elle aussi à courir.

La porte était nettement plus proche, quelques secondes seulement.

Sauf qu'ils n'avaient pas quelques secondes. C'était maintenant qu'il fallait sortir de ce bordel.

Un pieu s'enfonça dans les côtes de la jeune fille, qui poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Daiki grimaça en sentant un des pics s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il continua de courir, ayant prit l'habitude de slalomer entre les pointes du sol.

La porte ! La porte. Le jeune homme, prit en tenailles entre deux pics, faillit se faire embrocher.

Sauf qu'il tomba, sa jambe se retrouva à moitié sur un pic.

Il redressa rapidement cette dernière, ne voulant pas se blesser plus que ça. Mais un large tâche rouge sombre commença à se diffuser sous la toile de son pantalon.

Il serra les dents et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

Aomine regarda ensuite devant lui. Et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la rose ramper au sol.

Il remarqua alors que les pics étaient beaucoup plus espacés vers le bas, et que c'était pratiquement sans risques.

Mais les murs continuaient de se rapprocher.

Jamais le brun n'avait rampé aussi vite de toute sa vie. Il rattrapa même la rose, l'attrapa sous son bras et la balança sur la marche.

Au moment où il attrapa le rebord de la marche pour se hisser, le mur se referma avec un bruit feutré dans son dos, et la lumière s'éteint en même temps que la machinerie.

Le brun jura très fort en sentant sa jambe coincée enter les deux murs, le sang n'y circulait déjà presque plus.

Il jura encore et tira un gros coup dessus, manquant de se démembrer.

Momoi, sentant qu'il y avait un problème, arriva et entreprit de l'aider.

-Allez, Dai-chan ! Tu peux le faire, plus que quelques centimètres ! scanda-t-elle.

Aomine poussa un grognement en dégageant enfin sa jambe de l'emprise des murs.

Elle saignait bien sûr abondamment, mais au moins, elle était toujours là.

La rose saignait du flanc gauche, et son poignet était toujours maculé de sang, presque marron à présent.

Le brun était quant à lui couvert de blessures, ses deux jambes étaient sérieusement touchées, un de ses bras inutilisable et tout le reste de son corps, même son visage, était couvert de petites égratignures.

Il soupira en prenant la rose dans ses bras.

Plus que 2 salles…

Momoi se dégagea doucement, et ouvrit la porte.

Aomine fronça les sourcils en se voyant.

Attendez…_ En se voyant…?!_

-Des miroirs, déclara la rose.

Le brun avança doucement, et regarda son reflet. Un véritable labyrinthe se tenait devant lui… Un labyrinthe uniquement composé de miroirs, réfléchissant en millions de rayons la lumière crue provenant du plafond.

Il se retourna, cherchant la rose du regard.

Personne. Personne d'autre que lui et ses dizaines de reflets.

Il fronça les sourcils, et appela la jeune fille. Sans succès.

Bon, il se connaissait, s'il la cherchait, il se perdrait encore plus… Autant avancer, elle avait sûrement fait de même…

Lentement, mesurant chacun de ses pas, il se déplaça dans le couloir exigu, croisant son propre regard à l'infini. Le reflet se reflétant dans le reflet du reflet, etc.

Il se cogna violemment dans une des parois, croyant à une débouchée.

-Putain… grogna-t-il, une main sur l'oeil.

-Aomine-kun ? Momoi-san ? appela une voix familière.

Tetsu ! Pensa aussitôt le grand brun, Tetsu était en vie !

-Je suis là ! répondit-t-il à voix haute.

Il entendit un faible soupir de soulagement.

Une voix plus aiguë, et féminine, appela au loin.

-Momoi-san ! Déclara Kuroko

Daiki soupira de soulagement, ses deux amis allaient bien.

Il continua d'avancer, encore plus lentement.

-Dans quelle direction est la sortie ? Demanda le bleu, à travers le mur.

-Pas la moindre idée… répondit le brun.

Il regarda son reflet un long moment, celui-ci semblait bizarre…

Soudain, il lui fit un clin d'oeil. Aomine, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, sursauta et, par réflexe, se retourna. Le reflet qui lui faisait face cette fois était ensanglanté, une hache à la main, le jeune homme hurla en voyant son reflet brandir son arme vers lui.

Il tomba à la renverse, et se cogna contre une des glaces, un morceau s'en détacha, et lui tomba sur le crâne. Il plissa les yeux sous la douleur, puis sentit un liquide chaud lui couler à l'arrière de la tête.

Il la rejeta en arrière, sentant le sang couler lentement le long de sa nuque.

Il se releva, en serrant légèrement les dents en étendant ses jambes, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Il grimaça en sentant le liquide poisseux continuer de couler le long de son crâne.

-Aomine-kun ? Tout va bien ? Je t'ai entendu crier…

L'intéressé ferma les yeux un instant, étourdi, et se retînt contre la paroi à sa droite.

-Ça va… lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il entendit les pas de Kuroko reprendre doucement.

Le brun se frotta le cuir chevelu, tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie, mais rien n'y fit, le sang continuait de couler, à ce rythme là, il allait devenir exsangue en un rien de temps, avec toutes les blessures qu'il comptabilisait…

Il soupira, et continua bravement son périple.

Plus il s'enfonçait dans le labyrinthe, plus il s'y perdait. Un vrai dédale.

Ses reflets continuaient d'à n'en faire qu'à leurs têtes, mais le brun le remarquait à peine à présent.

Il entendit un faible crissement, un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Il était quasiment sûr que des trucs pas nets traînaient dans ce labyrinthe, après tout, c'était presque trop facile.

Le crissement étrange retentit à nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

Le brun, malgré ses étourdissement de plus en plus fréquents, commença à courir dans la direction inverse.

Plus il s'éloignait de ce bruit et de la chose qui le produisait, mieux il se porterait.

Un brun de pas commença à retentir, à claquer, aux oreilles du jeune homme, accompagnant un crissement de plus en plus fort.

Aomine mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que c'était ses propres pas qu'il entendait.

Une tâche noire remplissait son champ de vision, de plus en plus large, il voyait à peine les bords des parois. Il trébucha contre une forme indistincte, puis s'étala par terre, une douleur puissant lui vrillant les tympans, le sang continuant de couler en abondance de son crâne.

Il trembla de tout son corps, n'essayant même plus de se relever.

Le crissement inquiétant reprit, à quelques mètres de lui seulement.

Un hurlement retentit dans l'air, brisant le silence de mort du labyrinthe et mettant la tête de Daiki dans un étau.

-Dai-chan !

**Tadam ! Voilà la suite !**

**J'arrive à garder un rythme d'une partie par jour (parce que c'est les vacances ^^ ) Et c'est génial !**

**Je me dis qu'à la rentrée, ce sera plus possible .**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! ^^ **


	4. Partie 4

**Voici la dernière partie cette histoire…**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu délaissé le côté « horreur » ^^ **

**Enjoy !**

Aomine fronça les sourcils en sentant une main fraîche contre son front.

Il se redressa rapidement, bien que mort de fatigue.

Et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Satsuki, à genoux devant lui.

Il se saisit aussitôt de son poignet, et la tira derrière lui.

-Fait gaffe, il y a un truc bizarre qui rôde… grogna-t-il

La rose fronça les sourcils.

-Il n'y a rien du tout, nous sommes seuls avec Tetsu-kun ici…

Le jeune homme nia énergiquement de la tête et grimaça en sentant la douleur toujours présente.

Il avait franchement honte d'avoir défailli…

-Je te dis qu'il y a un truc pas net, ça fait un bruit bizarre…

Momoi se mordilla la lèvre.

-Je peux t'assurer que nous sommes seuls… Quel genre de bruit t'as entendu ? demanda-t-elle, soucieuse.

Il soupira, en se redressant en position assise, puis se passa la main dans les cheveux, sentant le sang séché s'accrocher légèrement à ses doigts.

-Je sais pas… Un crissement bizarre… contre la paroi… décrit le brun.

La rose haussa les sourcils, puis sortit un petit objet blanc de sa poche, et le passa lentement contre le miroir à ses côtés.

Aussitôt le crissement reprit, Daiki se couvrit les oreilles de ses mains.

La jeune arrêta aussitôt son mouvement.

-C'est ça ton « bruit bizarre » ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

Momoi sourit, et tendit sa paume ouverte vers lui.

Aomine fronça les sourcils, et s'empara du petit bâtonnet blanc.

-De la craie… ? souffla-t-il, étonné.

La rose opina.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé ça par terre, à l'entrée du labyrinthe… Je m'en suis servi pour tracer mon chemin…

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son amie, impressionné par son sens pratique.

Apparemment, elle n'était pas une si grosse poule mouillée que ça…

La rose, gênée de la façon dont son ami de toujours la fixait, rougit en baissant la tête.

Elle se releva précipitamment, et tendit sa main vers le brun.

-Tu viens, il faut qu'on sorte de là…

Il s'en saisit, et se dressa difficilement sur ses deux jambes.

-Ok… grogna-t-il.

Il lâcha doucement la main de sa partenaire, et porta les mains en cornet autour de sa bouche.

-Tetsuuu ! Hurla-t-il

Il lui sembla entendre au loin un cri.

Bon, il allait se contenter de ça pour le moment…

Il soupira, et se retourna.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien… souffla le jeune homme.

Momoi sourit, et commença à retracer son chemin avec sa craie.

Le brun la suivit, en traînant des pieds.

La situation avait, en quelque sorte, retrouvé sa normalité.

Enfin, autant qu'un labyrinthe géant au coeur d'une maison hantée pouvait l'être.

Les reflets recommencèrent à s'animer, le brun eut même le droit d'une version de lui à 90 ans…

Et d'une version nue de Satsuki.

Il détourna brutalement le regard, si elle le surprenait à mater, il était un homme mort.

Il avait déjà assez testé du kick de la jeune fille pour en attester.

Elle continuait d'avancer, sans se soucier de ses doubles plus ou moins démoniaques.

La craie crissant plus doucement que précédemment contre la glace.

Le brun sentait toujours sa migraine lui cisailler le crâne, mais son « petit somme » l'avait reposé.

Il arrivait au moins à marcher sans trop de peine.

Plus les deux amis s'enfonçaient au coeur du labyrinthe, moins la lumière semblait puissante.

Ils plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de s'orienter, la température baissant de plus en plus.

-Satsuki, c'est où la sortie ? grogna le brun.

La rose se retourna, en frissonnant.

-J-je crois que c'est par… là ! déclara Momoi, en pointant vaguement son index vers la droite.

Il fronça les sourcils, agacé.

-Tu sais, si on est perdu, dis-le tout de suite… Que je soit au courant.

La rose soupira en se stoppant.

Le brun sentit la chair de poule gagner ses bras, il aurait juré que la température venait encore de baisser.

-J'ai perdu le cap quand la luminosité a baissé… avoua piteusement la rose.

Le brun soupira. Ils étaient vraiment dans la merde…

Ils errèrent au hasard environ une heure, se perdant de plus en plus dans les entrailles du labyrinthe.

-Putain… souffla Aomine.

La lumière était si faible qu'ils avançaient presque à tâtons.

La température devait avoisiner les 0°C, en plein mois de juillet.

Les deux amis n'étaient absolument pas préparés à ce genre de situation, leurs habits d'été démontraient cela.

Un bruit régulier battait le rythme depuis quelques minutes, dérangeant le brun et la rose.

La paranoïa gagnant Aomine, il ne cessait de se retourner, pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Momoi, quant à elle, avait cessé de tracer son chemin avec la craie, ne voulant pas attirer ce qui produisait ce battement dans leur direction.

Elle n'était plus si sûre d'être seule dans ce labyrinthe…

Le bruit devînt plus fort, plus proche.

La tension monta d'un cran, et la lumière baissa encore, empêchant presque toute progression.

La température était maintenant dans les négatifs, c'était sûr.

Apparemment, les prières de la rose n'avaient pas été entendues…

-Momoi-san ? Aomine-kun ? Appela alors une voix.

-Tetsu-kun ? s'écria la rose.

Aomine tenta d'accélérer légèrement son rythme, voulant rattraper la jeune fille qui s'élançait déjà sur le nouvel arrivant.

-Tetsu-kun ! Répéta-t-elle, son ton démontrant un pur soulagement cette fois.

Le brun les rejoignit, sans démontrer pour autant le moindre enthousiasme à la venue de son ami.

Celui le regarda de son regarda froid habituel, avant de se retourner vers la rose.

-J'ai trouvé la sortie… déclara-t-il.

Momoi sauta de joie, et le suivit bien volontiers.

Le brun resta un peu plus en retrait, une question lui taraudait l'esprit.

-Tetsu… Tu étais où entre la salle des cadavres et le labyrinthe… ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Le bleu se retourna lentement vers son ami.

Il soupira, et ferma les yeux.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… déclara-t-il

-Quoi ?! s'exclama la rose. C'est vrai ça, tu étais où ?!

-J'ai dit que je ne savais pas, Momoi-san… soupira le jeune homme en rouvrant les yeux.

Il semblait exaspéré, et très fatigué, bien qu'il n'ait aucune blessure visible.

-Expliques-toi…ordonna Aomine.

Tetsu se retourna vers lui, et baissa les yeux.

-J-je me souviens juste… être dans la première salle avec vous… Puis un coup sur la tête… Et je me réveille ici…

Il semblait être à deux doigts de pleurer. Momoi indiqua au brun de se taire, furieuse de voir Kuroko au bord des larmes à cause de son ami.

Daiki ne semblait absolument pas bouleversé. Mais plutôt troublé, inquiet… Kuroko ne pleurait quasiment jamais, et sûrement pas pour ce genre de chose…

C'était sûr, il leur cachait quelque chose…

-Bon, on y va, Tetsu-kun ? Montre-nous le chemin ! Déclara gentiment Satsuki.

L'intéressé acquiesça, puis recommença à marcher, dans une direction totalement différente de celle précédemment empruntée par le brun et la rose.

Ces deux là le suivirent docilement, ne souhaitant plus se perdre.

Au cas où, Momoi avait recommencé à marquer son chemin avec sa craie.

Nos aventuriers avançaient maintenant à tâtons, Aomine se demandait comme Kuroko pouvait s'orienter dans de telles conditions.

Ils avancèrent environ une demi-heure encore dans cette atmosphère polaire, à se cailler les miches comme aurait dit le brun, puis soudain, Kuroko s'arrêta.

Momoi, ne l'ayant pas vu, se cogna violemment contre son dos, et le grand brun s'étala sur eux.

Ils finirent tous sur le sol, et Daiki eut un déclic.

Pendant qu'ils se relevaient tous, le cerveau du brun fonctionna à mille à l'heure.

Kuroko ne pouvait _pas _s'orienter dans de telles conditions. C'était _impossible_.

Alors… quel était son but… Faire bonne figure ? Non.

Le bleu n'était pas du genre à faire bonne figure. Mais… le brun se rappela tout les petits détails, étranges et déconcertants, concernant Tetsu qu'il avait remarqué depuis le début de leur périple.

Il comprit alors, cette vérité s'imposa à lui comme une évidence.

_Kuroko voulait qu'ils se perdent._

En plein milieu du labyrinthe, frigorifiés et totalement aveugles, il serait facile pour le bleu de les supprimer. Définitivement. Il ne savait pas de qui le bleu tenait ses ordres, mais il soupçonnait sérieusement Akashi. _Ce salaud, je vais le buter_, pensa-t-il pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

Alors que ses deux compagnons, ne s'étant pas rendu compte des pensées du brun, continuaient leur marche, Aomine les interrompu brusquement.

-Attendez ! Hurla-t-il.

Le bleu et la rose se retournèrent, inquiets.

-Dai-chan… ? Ça va ? demanda Momoi, soucieuse.

Le brun expira lentement, puis releva la tête.

-Satsuki, éloignes-toi de Tetsu…

La rose laissa tomber sa mâchoire, étonnée.

-Pardon ?! S'exclama-t-elle

La rose fulminait, est-ce que ce gars faisait des chichis par jalousie ? Dans la situation où ils étaient ?

-Poses pas de questions je te dis ! Tetsu essaye de nous perdre dans ce labyrinthe ! Il ne connaît pas la sortie, et ne peux pas s'orienter ! Il veut nous tuer ! Hurla-t-il, complètement hors de lui.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, abasourdie.

Finalement ce n'était pas de la jalousie… Mais c'était presque pire ! Ce gars était totalement parano…

Alors qu'elle allait lancer une réplique enflammée, le bleu s'immisça dans la conversation.

-Euh… Désolé de vous déranger mais… La sortie est là…

En disant ces mots, le jeune homme pointait du doigt un porte en bois laqué noir, bien visible.

La sortie.

Aomine resta bouche bée devant cette nouvelle information.

S'était-il trompé ? Avait-il eu tout faux ? Mais… Mais toutes les informations concordaient entre elles…

Momoi éclata de rire.

-Ne soit pas parano, Dai-chan… Aies confiance en ton ami… !

Ils pénétrèrent dans la dernière pièce. Un pièce toute simple, avec trois fauteuils noirs, des murs, un sol, et un plafond noir.

Rien d'étonnant. La température, revenue à la normal fit soupirer de bonheur les nouveaux arrivants.

Sauf qu'un détail clochait. Il n'y avait _pas_ de porte.

Pas de porte signifiait pas de sortie possible.

Ils commencèrent à paniquer.  
>La lumière s'éteint brusquement.<p>

À son réveil, Aomine crut d'abord qu'il était chez lui, dans son lit, au chaud.

Sauf que non. Il était solidement ligoté à un des fauteuils noirs, Momoi à ses côtés.

Kuroko, quant à lui, était confortablement installé dans un des autres fauteuils, sans cordes pour lui.

Un verre de vodka à la main.

Le brun fronça les sourcils devant cette vision insolite. Tetsu ? Avec de l'alcool ? Déjà qu'il buvait exclusivement du milkshake…

La rose se réveilla à ce moment, engourdie, elle releva lentement le visage vers le bleu, et sursauta en comprenant le danger.

Kuroko n'était plus le gentil petit camarade presque invisible.

Il était devenu un véritable tueur à gage. Il sourit froidement à nos deux antagonistes, et se releva.

Le regard légèrement exorbité, il faisait peur à voir. Il vida son verre d'une traite, puis le balança contre le mur. Il rit lorsque la rose commença à pleurer.

-Du calme, Momoi-san. Je te promets que j'irai très vite pour ton cas. Un coup de couteau dans le coeur, bien profond, ce sera tout.

Il se tourna alors vers Aomine, et grimaça.

-Mais toi… Je crois bien que je vais devoir m'occuper de ton cas plus longuement… D'abord tu verras ta meilleure amie mourir… Puis…

Il s'approcha lentement du brun et, avec une précision clinique, traça les veines de son cou.

Il sourit.

-Je pense que je vais… Ouvrir la majorité de tes veines, pour que tu souffres… Et comme ça, tu sentiras ton propre sang couler lentement le long de ton propre corps… C'est de ta faute… Tu avais tout deviné…

Il siffla, puis éclata de rire.

-Mais je te ferais le programme complet une fois ta copine morte… Je ne vais quand même pas la torturer en décrivant ta propre mort, n'est-ce-pas ? Ce ne serait pas digne d'un gentlemen…

Il s'avança de nouveau vers Momoi.

-Navré, vraiment… Mais ce sont les ordres d'Akashi, vous deveniez vraiment trop gênants… Que vous ayez survécu jusqu'au bout est déjà un exploit ! Vous pouvez être fiers de vous… Je devais juste vérifier que vous mourriez dans une des salles… Et si, par miracle, vous surviviez… Je devais m'occuper moi même de votre cas…

Kuroko sortit lentement une machette de son long manteau.

Le brun commença à se débattre, dans l'espoir de faire tomber la corde de ses poignets tandis que Momoi hurlait de terreur.

Le bleu s'approcha lentement…

-_**Coupez ! **_Hurla alors Akashi.

Kuroko donna alors aussitôt la fausse arme à l'accessoiriste tandis que des ingénieurs retiraient les fausses cordes du brun et de la rose.

Satsuki rejeta lentement la tête en arrière.

-Dernière fois que je signe pour un film d'horreur… soupira-t-elle

Aomine acquiesça, bien d'accord avec elle.

C'était quand même fatiguant de courir partout !

**Voilà la fin de mon histoire pour Halloween !**

**Je me suis, étrangement, bien éclatée à l'écrire ^^ **

**La chute était prévue depuis un bon bout de temps (et écrite mot pour mot sur le QuickOffice de mon téléphone xD)**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! ^^**

_Happy Halloween !_


End file.
